Destino
by lunavap
Summary: Ocurre durante Luna Nueva y al final de Spirit Bound. Rose y Bella empezaran una nueva vida con nuevos y antiguos amores y amigos.Pero ¿que pasara cuando un nuevo peligro las aceche?. Podran sobrevivir o sera hora de enfrentarse a su destino y cuando vuelvan sus antiguos amores ¿seran capaces de perdonarlos? o seguiran adelante.
1. Chapter 1

**hola este es mi primer fanfic ocurre durante luna nueva y spirit bound, si queréis leer este fanfic tendréis que haber leído la saga crepúsculo y la saga vampire academy.**

**por cierto en este mundo rose puede vencer a los vampiros de crepúsculo pero con ciertas diferencias que se explicaran en el fanfic.**

**este capitulo comienza cuando bella y laurent se vuelven a reencontrar y de ahí empiezo yo a escribir y porfavor tenerme algo de paciencia este es mi primer fanfic**

**todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y de Richelle Mead los demás personajes y el argumento son míos y de mi ****imaginación**

**Capitulo 1**

**EL INICIO **

** POV BELLA**

El paso hacia delante que dio en ese momento fue totalmente deliberado.

—Al final, ¿te encontró Victoria? —pregunté con voz entrecortada, a la desesperada, para distraerle.

Fue la primera pregunta que se me ocurrió, y me arrepentí de haberla hecho en cuanto la hube formulado. Victoria, que me había dado caza con James para luego desaparecer, no era alguien en quien me apeteciera pensar en ese momento.

Pero la pregunta le detuvo.

—Sí —contestó mientras dudaba si dar otro paso—. De hecho, he venido aquí para hacerle un favor... —puso mala cara—. Esto no le va a hacer feliz.

—¿Esto? —repetí con entusiasmo, invitándole a continuar.

Mantenía la mirada fija en los árboles, lejos de mí, y aproveché su distracción para dar un paso atrás a escondidas.

Volvió a mirar y me sonrió. La expresión le hizo parecer un ángel de cabellos negros.

—El que yo te mate —repuso en un seductor arrullo.

Tambaleándome, retrocedí otro paso. El frenético gruñido de mi cabeza dificultaba que pudiera oír.

—Ella querría reservarse esa parte —continuó con aire despreocupado—. Parece estar un poco molesta contigo, Bella.

—¿Conmigo? —grité.

Movió la cabeza y rió entre dientes.

—Lo sé, a mí también me parece ponerse la camisa del revés, pero James era su compañero y tu Edward le mató.

Incluso allí, a punto de morir, su nombre rasgaba mis heridas abiertas como un arma de filo dentado.

Laurent hizo caso omiso de mi reacción.

—Pensó que sería más apropiado matarte a ti que a Edward, un intercambio justo, pareja por pareja. Me pidió que le allanara el terreno, por así decirlo. No me imaginaba que iba a ser tan fácil. Quizás se debe a que su plan estaba lleno de imperfecciones... Por lo visto, no se va a producir la venganza que ella había imaginado, ya que no debes significar mucho para él si te abandona dejándote desprotegida.

Otro golpe, otro desgarrón en el pecho.

Laurent se movió levemente, y yo retrocedí a trompicones un paso más.

Torció el gesto.

—Supongo que, de todos modos, se va a enfadar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no la esperas a ella? —logré decir.

Una sonrisa maliciosa le cambió las facciones.

—Bueno, me has pillado en un mal momento, Bella. No vine a _este _lugar para cumplir una misión para Victoria. Estaba de caza. Tengo bastante sed y se me hace la boca agua sólo con olerte.

Me miró con aprobación, como si eso fuera un cumplido.

_Amenázale, _me ordenó el bello engaño de su voz, distorsionado por el pánico.

—Él sabrá que has sido tú —susurré dócilmente—. No vas a irte de rositas.

—¿Y por qué no? —la sonrisa de Laurent se hizo más amplia. Recorrió con la mirada el pequeño claro entre los árboles—. Las próximas lluvias borrarán mi olor y nadie va a encontrar tu cuerpo; habrás desaparecido, simplemente, como tantos y tantos humanos. No hay razón para que Edward piense en mí, si es que se toma la molestia de investigar. Puedes estar segura de que esto no es nada personal, Bella. Sólo tengo sed.

_Implora, _me rogó mi alucinación.

—Por favor —contesté jadeando.

Laurent negó con la cabeza sin perder la expresión amable.

—Míralo de este modo, Bella: tienes suerte de que sea yo quien te haya encontrado.

—¿Ah, sí? —dije sin hablar, moviendo sólo los labios, mientras retrocedía otro vacilante paso.

Laurent me siguió, ágil, grácil.

—Sí —me aseguró—. Seré rápido, no vas a sentirlo, te lo prometo. Luego le mentiré a Victoria, por supuesto, sólo para aplacarla, pero si supieras lo que había planeado para ti, Bella. .. —Sacudió la cabeza con un movimiento lento, casi de disgusto—. De verdad, deberías estarme agradecida por esto.

Le miré horrorizada.

Olfateó la brisa que lanzaba mechones de mi cabello en su dirección.

—Se me hace la boca agua —repitió mientras inhalaba profundamente.

Me tensé para dar un salto. Bizqueé cuando me alejé arrastrando los pies mientras la voz de Edward bramaba con furia y resonaba en algún lugar de la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Su nombre derribó todos los muros que yo había erigido para contenerlo. _Edward. Edward. Edward. _Iba a morir, por lo que ahora no importaba si pensaba en él. _Edward, te amo._

Mis ojos entrecerrados contemplaron cómo Laurent dejaba de inhalar y giraba bruscamente la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Su rostro mostraba una gran sorpresa pero se recompuso y empezó a sonreír de una manera casi diabólica.

—pero mira si tengo mas dulces para mi solo.

Regrese a ver a que se refería y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que una chica nos estaba observando atentamente y en una posición como si se preparara para saltar sobre Laurent.

Quería decirle que huyera, no sabia lo que pretendía pero se estaba poniendo en peligro innecesariamente. De pronto la chica sonrío y antes de darme cuenta se tiro sobre Laurent y para mi sorpresa lo derribo pero inmediatamente Laurent se levanto e intento morderla pero la chica hizo unos extraños movimientos y de pronto Laurent estaba en el suelo y la chica a ahorcadas sobre él entonces saco una especie de estaca de plata y se la clavo en el corazón a Laurent.

Laurent profirió un grito y dejo de moverse, pero eso no fue todo toda su piel empezó a brillar, como cuando le daba la luz del sol, pero esta vez empezó a salir humo de su cuerpo y fue entonces cuando estallo en llamas.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no me di cuenta que la chica se acerco a mi y me tendió la mano.

— hola, soy Rose Hathaway, estas bien.

**ola que tal os ha encantado? dejar un review o comentarios dándome apoyos **

**gracias**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Precipicio**

Simplemente estaba agotada, no podía más necesitaba parar en algún lugar, creo que conducir durante 22 horas no era saludable para nadie.

Aunque en mi defensa cuando me subí al coche no pensaba en nada, simplemente quería huir de la corte, Lissa, Dimitri, Eddie, todo era demasiado, especialmente Dimitri.

Pensar en él hacia que mi corazón se estrujara y quebrase más de lo que ya estaba,

_NO, deja de pensar en él_ _idiota, _huir significaba alegarme de todo y de todos incluso en pensamiento, y además, tenia que empezar a pensar como evitar a Adrián en mis sueños porque seguro que me intentaba busca, no es que terminásemos bien, directamente no terminamos bien le había dejado una carta en la que le explicaba todo y nada, no encontré la forma de decirle que vivir en la corte hacia que fuera más infeliz de lo que ya era.

No era solo el rechazo de Dimitri y de Lissa, era todo, el regreso de Dimitri había generado ciertas sospechas sobre mi y él en la corte por lo que cada día recibía miles de miradas de soslayo, solo yo, ya que me parece que Dimitri todavía generaba miedo en los demás, solo eran sospechas así que ninguno de los dos nos metimos en ningún lío, pero como dije eran sospechas y eso era suficiente para arruinar una reputación.

Antes no me habría importado, claro que antes estaba enamorada de la idea de Dimitri y Yo contra las habladurías porque estábamos enamorados, pero ya no era así, por lo que era el doble de duro.

Luego estaba Lissa, mi supuesta mejor amiga que cuando más la necesitaba me dio la espalda, entendía que su naturaleza compasiva la incitaba a ayudar a Dimitri antes que a mi pero me dolió cuando simplemente me dio la espalda, no la culpo por ayudar a Dimitri, él si que paso por un infierno, no soy capaz de imaginar como estará ahora que es conciente de lo que hizo.

Y así de simple se pierde una amiga, casi una hermana.

Luego estaba Eddie creí que me había perdonado por completo con respecto a Mason pero me equivocaba, ese dicho sobre no oír las conversaciones ajenas, era muy acertado, en las ultimas semanas él y Christian se habían unido mucho hasta el punto de que Eddie le confeso de que no era capaz de perdonarme por haber utilizado a su amigo para intentar olvidarme de mi verdadero amor, dijo que fingía para no herir mis sentimientos, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no odiarme pero que era incapaz, no lo lograba, me dolió en el alma, después de eso simplemente mi mundo ya se había derrumbado.

Eddie tenía toda la razón del mundo y todos estos meses había intentado convencerme de lo contrario, había sido una estupita, creo que principalmente eso fue lo que me puso en el borde del abismo, ya solo faltaba un empujón para hacerme caer del todo.

Como consecuencia de todo el caos creado, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que mis padres oyeron todos los murmullos y habladurías sobre mi, no es que antes me importase la opinión de mi madre, de echo antes la odiaba, pero en los últimos meses habíamos hecho tantos esfuerzos que cuando me miro de una manera como diciendo eres la mayor decepción de mi vida sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mi, aunque no quisiese admitirlo.

Él único que me comprendió fue mi padre, era increíble dado el echo de que a pesar de haberlo conocido hace muy poco habíamos llegado a conectar muy bien.

Él me había ayudado a escapar de la corte, me había conseguido un coche, me prometió explicárselo a mi madre y a los demás, aunque no había mucho que explicar, simplemente me iba para no volver jamás.

De verdad que no pensaba volver, el detonante había sido cuando me culparon del asesinato de Tatiana.

En realidad todo paso muy rápido ni siquiera me dio tiempo para entender todo lo que había pasado, bueno, lo único que no paraba de repetirme fue cuando me detuvieron, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, a pesar de haber pasado día solo era por eso sino también por Dimitri.

_**Flashbacks **_

_**Mis ojos se levantaron debido a un ejército que de repente cayó sobre nosotros. Bueno no era exactamente un ejército, pero bien podría haberlo sido. Un minuto estábamos solo Dimitri, yo y su seguridad y de repente – la habitación se había convertido en un hervidero de Guardianes. Y no guardianes cualquiera. Llevaban trajes de guardianes blancos y negros que con frecuencia se usaba para ocasiones formales, pero un pequeño botón rojo en sus cuellos los marcaba como guardianes vinculados específicamente a la guardia de la reina. Tenía que haber por lo menos veinte de ellos. Eran letales y mortales, lo mejor de lo mejor. A lo largo de la historia, los asesinos que habían atacado a los monarcas se habían encontrado rápidamente suprimidos por la guardia. Ellos fueron entrando – y fueron reuniéndose alrededor de nosotros. Dimitri y yo nos levantamos, sin saber si lo que estaba ocurriendo era por nosotros. Su mesa y sus sillas entre nosotros, pero todavía teníamos la posición estándar de combate cuando éramos rodeados por enemigos: espalda con espalda. Los guardianes de Dimitri llevaban ropa estándar y parecían un poco sorprendidos al ver a sus hermanos, pero con la eficiencia de un guardián, la escolta se sumó rápidamente a la guardia de la reina. No hubo más sonrisas o chistes. Quería ponerme delante de Dimitri, pero esta no era la situación, era un poco difícil.**_

―_**Tienes que venir con nosotros ahora mismo,**__**‖ dijo uno de los guardianes de la reina. ―Si te resistes, te llevaremos a la fuerza.‖ ―¡Dejadle en paz!‖ – grite, mirando uno a uno. Esa oscuridad exploto dentro de mí. ¿Cómo podían aun no creerlo? ¿Porque seguía**__**n viviendo tras él? ―¡No ha hecho nada! ¿Porque no aceptáis que es un dhampir ahora?**__**‖ El hombre que había hablado arqueo una ceja. ―No estaba hablando de él.‖ ―¿Tu… estas aquí por mí?‖ pregunte. Trate de pensar en cualquier espectáculo nuevo que pudiera ha**__**ber causado recientemente. Considere l aloca idea de que la reina se hubiera enterado de que había pasado la noche con Adrian y estuviera enfadada por ello. Eso no era suficiente para echar a la guardia de palacio sobre mí, sin embargo… o ¿lo era? ¿Si yo hubiera ido demasiado lejos con mis payasadas? ―¿Para qué?**__**‖ exigió Dimitri. Ese cuerpo alto y maravilloso suyo – el que podía ser tan sensual a veces – se llenó de tensión y amenaza ahora. El hombre mantenía su mirada en mí, haciendo caso omiso de Dimitri. **__**―No me hagas volver a repetirlo: Ven con nosotros tranquilamente, o vamos a obligarte.**__**‖ El brillo de las esposas apareció en sus manos. Mis ojos se agrandaron. ―¡Esto es una locura! Yo no voy a ninguna parte hasta que me digas que demonios esta –― Ese fue **__**el punto en el que aparentemente,decidí que no iba a irme tranquilamente. Dos de los guardianes reales se abalanzaron sobre mí y aunque técnicamente trabajábamos del mismo lado,mis instintos le golpearon. No entendía nada excepto que me sentía arrastrada como un criminal malísimo. Empuje la silla hacia uno de los guardianes y le dirigí un puñetazo a otro. Fue un tiro descuidado, agravado porque era más alto que yo. Esa diferencia de altura me permitió esquivar del siguiente y cuando patee una de sus piernas, un sonido me dijo que lo había enviado a casa. Oí algunos gritos dispersos. Las personas que trabajaban en la cafetería se agacharon detrás de su mostrador mientras esperaban para sacar armas automáticas. Los otros clientes que habían estado tomando el desayuno, rápidamente saltaron de sus menos, golpeando sin reparos alimentos y platos. Corrieron hacia las salidas – salidas que estaban bloqueadas por aun mas guardianes. Esto provoco másgritos, a pesar de que las salidas estaban siendo cortadas por mi culpa.**_

_**Mientras tanto, otros guardianes se incorporaron a la lucha. Aunque tengo un par de buenos golpes, yo sabía que los números eran demasiado abrumadores. Un guardián me agarro del brazo y empezó a lanzar un puño hacia mí. Se detuvo cuando alguien lo agarro de la mano y lo tiro lejos. Dimitri. ―¡No la toques!**__**‖ gruño. Había una nota en su voz que me habría asustado si se hubiera dirigido a mí. Me empujo detrás de él, poniendo su cuerpo frente al mío con mi espalda en la mesa. **__**Los Guardianes vinieron hacia nosotros desde todas direcciones y Dimitri empezó a despacharlos con la misma gracia mortal que lo había hecho cuando la gente lo llamaba dios. El no mato a ninguno con los que lucho, pero se aseguró de dejarlos fuera de combate. Si alguien pensaba que sus terribles experiencias como Strigoi o estar encerrado habían disminuido su capacidad de lucha, se equivocaban terriblemente. Dimitri era una fuerza de la naturaleza, consiguiendo superar ambas situaciones imposibles y me paraba cada vez que intentaba unirme a la lucha. Los guardianes de la reina podrían haber sido lo mejor, pero Dimitri… bien, mi ex amante y tutor se encontraba en su propia categoría. Sus habilidades de combate estaban másallá de cualquier otra persona y él estaba usándolas para defenderme a mí. ―Mantente atrás,**__**‖ me ordeno. ―No van a poner una mano sobre ti.‖ Al principio me sentí abrumada sobre su forma de protegerme – a pesar de que odiaba no ser parte de la pelea. Al verlo pelear también fue fascinante. Lo h**__**acía lucir hermoso y letal al mismo tiempo. Era un ejército de un solo hombre, el tipo de guerrero que protege a los suyos y traía el terror a sus enemigos – Y fue entonces cuando una horrible revelación me golpeo. ―¡Alto!**__**‖ de repente grite. ―¡Iré! ¡Iré co**__**n vosotros!**__**‖ Nadie me escucho al principio. Eran demasiados involucrados en la lucha. Los Guardianes seguían intentando escabullirse detrás de Dimitri, pero el parecía sentirlo y les empujaba una silla o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera conseguir hacia ello**__**s – mientras pateaba y golpeaba al que venía de frente. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el realmente pudiera haber parado un ejércitoél solo. Pero no podía dejarlo. Me sacudí del brazo de Dimitri. ―Parad,**__**‖ repetí. ―No peleéis mas.‖ ―Rose-―**_

―_**¡Alto!**__**‖ Estaba bastante segura de que nunca había gritado una palabra tan fuerte en toda mi vida. Sonó en toda la sala. Por lo que parecía, sonaba por toda la corte. No es que nadie se debilitara, pero muchos de los guardianes ralentizaron. Algunos de**__** los trabajadores nos miraban por encima del mostrador. Dimitri todavía estaba en marcha, listo para cogerlos a todos y tuve casi que tirarme sobre el para que se fijara en mí. ―Basta,**__**‖ esta vez, mi voz en un susurro. Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre todos.**__** ―No luches más contra ellos. Voy a ir con ellos.**__**‖ ―No. No voy a dejar que te lleven.‖ ―Tienes que hacerlo,‖ le rogué. Respiraba con dificultad, cada parte de él preparada y listo para atacar. Nos miramos y un millar de mensajes parecían fluir entre nosotr**__**os mientras la electricidad crepitaba en el aire. Yo solo esperaba que le llegara el mensaje correcto. Uno de los guardianes tentativamente se acercó - teniendo que pasar por el cuerpo inconsciente de sus colegas – y la tensión de Dimitri se rompió. Empezó a bloquear al guardián y a defenderme otra vez, pero en lugar de eso me puse entre ellos, estrechando la mano de Dimitri y buscando sus ojos. Su piel estaba caliente y se sintió tan bien tocando la mía. ―Por favor, no más.**__**‖ Entonces vi que por fin entendí**__**a lo que intentaba decirle. La gente aún le tenía miedo. Nadie sabía lo que era. Lissa le había dicho que se comportara con calma y se calmarían los temores. ¿Pero esto? ¿Derrotar a un ejército de guardianes? Eso no iba a conseguir puntos por buen comportamiento. Por todo lo que sabía, ya era demasiado tarde después de esto, pero tenía que intentar controlar los daños. No podía permitir que lo encerraran de nuevo – no por mi culpa. Mientras el me miraba, parecía enviar su propi mensaje: que aun lucharía por mí, que lucharía hasta que lo tumbaran para evitar que me llevaran. Negué con la cabeza y le di un apretón a su mano en despedida. Sus dedos eran exactamente como los recordaba, largos y elegantes, con callos incrustados por los años de entrenamiento. Le solté y me volví hacia el hombre que había hablado en principio. Supuse que era una especie de líder.**_

_**Le tendí la mano y lentamente avance. ―Voy a ir tranquilamente. Pero, por favor… no lo volváis a meter ahí. El solo peso… solo pensó que estaba en problemas.**__**‖ Lo estaba, mientras las esposas sujetaban mis manos, o almenas estaba empezando a pensar que lo estaba. Mientras unos guardianes ayudaban a los otros, su líder respiro hondo e hizo el anuncio que había intentado hacer de**__**sde su entrada. Trague saliva, esperando oír el nombre de Viktor. ―Rose Hathaway, quedas arrestada por alta traición.**__**‖ No era lo que había esperado. Con la esperanza de que mi rendición hubiera ganado puntos, le pregunte: ―¿Qué clase de traición?‖ ―El ases**__**inato de su majestad, la reina Tatiana.**__**‖**_

_**Fin de flashbacks **_

Toda esta situación había sido el detonante, el que por fin me había echo caer al abismo del precipicio en el que estaba.

Recordaba esta situación principalmente por la forma en que Dimitri había intentado protegerme, como si yo aun le importase, pero después volvía a pensar en lo mismo que él me había dicho.

_**Flashbacks **_

_**He renunciado a ti. El amor se desvance. El mío lo ha hecho. **_

_**Fin de flashbacks.**_

Finalmente, mi padre, la persona que no sabia casi nada de mi fue la única que me ayudo, de no ser por él aun seguiría en la cárcel.

Tenia que admitir que el viejo era bueno tramando planes de escape.

Pero todo eso daba igual, tenía que únicamente concentrarme en hacer lo que me dijo:

_**No pares, ni mires atrás.**_

Pero tambien era cierto que estaba agotada y que necesitaba descansar, por suerte vi el letrero de la entrada de un pueblo.

_**BIENVENIDOS A FORKS**_

Bueno, este parecía un buen lugar para empezar de cero.


	3. hola

Hola, no se sinceramente si tengo muchos fans, bueno se que tengo una, de paso, gracias por tu apoyo, esta nota era para decir que seguiré con la historia, pero no podré actualizar frecuentemente ya que estoy en 2 de bachillerato y no tengo tiempo para nada, y el poco rato libre que me queda, prefiero descansar.

Pero aun así, lo intentare, puede que actualice más rápido si tengo más seguidores y más rewievs, porque sinceramente a nadie le apetece escribir una historia que nadie lee.

Por cierto querida y única fan, gracias por el apoyo y consideración ya que es la primera vez que escribo un fanfinc, pero igualmente gracias me diste ánimos para subir el segundo y quizás el tercero.


End file.
